Locked Out Of Heaven
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto menghadapi masalah yang membuat Naruto cukup depresi karena berhubungan dengan masa depan nya, dan berakhir dengan hal diluar perkiraan? Hanya song fic yang mewakili bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke. NaruSasu, BL, Yaoi, song fic, Terinspirasi dari judul lagu yang sama, RnR if you dont mind.


_**"Locked Out Of Heaven"**_

_**Summary : Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto menghadapi masalah yang membuat Naruto cukup depresi karena berhubungan dengan masa depan nya, dan berakhir dengan hal diluar perkiraan? Hanya song fic yang mewakili bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke. **_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke (NS)**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL MaleXMale, Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje. PWP**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Fic ini mungkin penuh dengan kata-kata vulgar, PWP atau mungkin tidak terlalu sesuai dengan lirik, saya hanya mencoba membawa lirik menjadi sebuah fic NaruSasu. Dari judulnya, mungkin sudah bisa ditebak, banyak kata vulgar, dan kalau tidak terlalu nyambung, hontoni gomenasai mina. Selamat membaca bagi yang ingin meneruskan.**_

_** "Locked Out Of Heaven"**_

"_**One, two, one, two, three"**_

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah"**_

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

"_**Ooh!"**_

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah"**_

"_**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

"_**Ooh!"**_

Disebuah ruangan, tepatnya pada sebuah kamar yang minim cahaya, sedang berlangsung pergulatan panas dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta. Sang dominan menatap lapar pada pasangan bercintanya yang tubuhnya terhentak kedepan dan kebelakang saat sang dominan menghentakkan kejantanannya dan semakin memperdalam sodokannya pada sosok yang mengerang dan mendesah hebat dibawah tubuh tan sexy nya.

"Ohh, Narutooo, yeahh like that nghhhh, ahhhh more deeper baby ahhhh". Ucapan sang pasangan yang tak tahan menahan serangan kenikmatan saat lubangnya semakin disodok dengan ritme yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Saat ini yang terpikir bagi mereka hanya untuk memuaskan pasangan masing-masing, tidak memperdulikan dingin nya ac menyapa tubuh mereka yang benar-benar polos, yang semakin membakar gairah bercinta dan tubuh yang berkilau saat tetes demi tetes keringat menemani panasnya permainan mereka. "Yeahhh like that baby ahhhh, mphhh, give me more, ahhhhnnnn". Desahan Sasuke saat Naruto semakin menanamkan kejantanannya pada rektum Sasuke sesuai permintaan terkasih.

"_**Never had much faith in love or miracles"**_

"_**Ooh!"**_

"_**Never wanna put my heart on the line"**_

"_**Ooh!"**_

"_**But swimming in your water* is something spiritual"**_

"_**Ooh!"**_

"_**I'm born again every time you spend the night"**_

"_**Ooh!"**_

"_**Flash back"**_

Naruto dan Sasuke salah satu pasangan yang bagi mereka tak butuh kata manis atau rayuan gombal untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Naruto akhirnya menyadari kalau ia hanya butuh Sasuke. Beberapa perjalan cinta nya dengan beberapa mantannya terbukti tak dapat mengisi kekosongan dalam hati dan hidupnya. Katakanlah Naruto termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia akan berakhir malam ini.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, entah kenapa saat akan masuk ke acara puncak, gairah yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba hilang, sehingga ia berakhir ditinggal dan dicampakkan. Dari wanita yang seksi dan cantik, sampai lelaki manis uke sekalipun tidak dapat membuat sang "junior" berdiri untuk memuaskan Naruto dan partner nya. Naruto sempat depresi dan memeriksakan keadaanya ke dokter Tsunade yang merupakan dokter keluarganya, bahkan konsultasi pada psikiater terkenal. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah, "Kau normal Naruto, tidak ada yang salah atau kurang, mungkin kau hanya kurang "bergairah" atau dengan kata lain partner mu dalam bercinta memang belum sanggup membuatmu benar-benar "tegang" untuk kau masuki.

Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan keadaannya pada sahabatnya Sasuke yang disambut dengan gelak tawa yang sangat OOC dari Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa Dobe? Hmmmp jadi kau ini masih perjaka ehh?" Naruto hanya dapat bersungut saat menerima ejekan Sasuke.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sudah tidak perjaka Suke, aku tahu kau bahkan belum mempunyai satu pasangan pun untuk melepas keperjakaanmu, kau tahu". Balas Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam karena rahasianya terbongkar dan ditebak dengan benar oleh Naruto si Dobe nya.

"Aku memang belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk melakukannya Dobe. Jangan kau sama kan aku dengan mu, lagi pula aku sebenarnya mempunyai seseorang yang aku cintai, hanya seseorang tersebut terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku". Ucap Sasuke sambil membuang muka tidak ingin Naruto melihat rona merah pada wajah putihnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Suke? Masa seumur hidup aku tidak bias berhubungan sex? Whuaaaa aku kan ingin merasakan bercinta Sasuke". Ucap Naruto dengan frustasi sambil menarik rambut pirangnya. Tampaknya Naruto benar-benar depresi.

Lalu terlintas ide gila di benak Sasuke, sekaligus mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu cintanya pada Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Jadi maksudmu menceritakan padaku apa Dobe? Aku bukan dokter atau therapis yang bisa membantu masalah "impoten mu" itu balas Sasuke dengan menekankan kata "impoten" pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak impoten Teme, aku bisa buktikan itu, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Apa di masa lalu aku mempunyai dosa besar menyia-nyiakan cewek yang suka padaku dan malah mengejar cowok lain untuk ku jadikan milikku? Sampai "berdiri" saja junior ku tidak bisa, bahkan aku sudah mencoba pada cowok, tapi benar-benar tak bisa Suke". Tambah Naruto dengan wajah depresi, membuat Sasuke lama-lama tak tega mengerjai Naruto lebih.

"Hahhhh, baiklah, aku akan coba membantumu." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba kan Dobe?" Tambah Sasuke sambil menarik wajah murung Naruto agar menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, kita coba dulu saja". Yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Naruto. Dan siapa sangka ini adalah awal hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke sukses membuat "junior" Naruto tegang dan memasuki nya untuk yang pertama kali dan mereka sama-sama melepaskan keperjakaan mereka pada saat itu. Bukankah ini benar-benar keajaiban yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak? Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto, beserta tubuh orang yang ia dambakan, dan Naruto dapat membuktikan kalau ia normal dan tidak "impoten" seperti yang dituduhkan Sasuke sekaligus menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, mereka sepakat menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan dikarenakan perasaan bersalah Naruto pada Sasuke karena telah merenggut kesucian aka keperjakaan Sasuke sebagai bahan percobaannya atau penebus rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke karena ia merasa melakukannya dengan liar, karena tidak menyangka ia akhirnya bias merasakan yang namanya "making love" atau bercinta, tapi akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia mencintai Sasuke sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Mungkin hal yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak dapat "on", karena ia terus terbayang Sasuke saat melakukannya dengan yang lain, dan akhirnya Naruto menyadari perasaannya dan alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa bercinta, karena hanya wajah Sasuke yang terbayang. Dan sejak kejadian itu, mereka seperti tak terpisahkan, bahkan tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, apalagi kalau bukan untuk bercinta. "Dan kau membuatku merasa terlahir kembali dengan rasa bahagia yang sangat besar Suke, setiap menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bercinta tentu saja". Kira-kira seperti itu lah yang Naruto rasakan saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke.

"_**Cause your sex takes me to paradise"**_

"_**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise"**_

"_**And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

Bercinta dengan Sasuke adalah hal terindah yang Naruto rasakan, seperti berada di surga walau ia sekalipun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana surga sesungguhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bahkan bisa melakukan sex selama berjam-jam dengan beberapa ronde yang pasti akan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengeluh tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya dikarenakan pantat nya yang masih sakit dan pinggangnya yang sangat nyeri. Memaksa Naruto menemani Sasuke seharian hanya untuk menjadi pelayan sebagai balasan pada Naruto yang tidak pernah berkata "cukup" dengan beberapa ronde saja, ya walaupun Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perlakuan semena-mena Sasuke, karena ia juga menyukai saat bersama Sasuke.

Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, sex dan bercinta sudah merupakan kebutuhan sama seperti makan dan udara. Jadi jangan heran, bila setiap saat ada saja yang pasangan ini lakukan untuk kepuasan sex mereka. Dari mencoba berbagai gaya, tapi demi Sasuke, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memakai sex toys yang diberikan Itachi sebagai ucapan selamat saat mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Waktu itu Sasuke pernah berkata "aku tak ingin benda lain masuk kedalam lubangku Dobe, satu-satunya yang boleh memasukiku hanya milik mu".

Mungkin karena itu Naruto langsung membuang semua sex toys yang bisa merusak suasana atau menggantikan kejantannya dalam lubang Sasuke. Ya, hanya kejantanannya yang berukuran wow lah yang berhak memasuki Sasuke, "the one and only" istilah nya. Paling saat bercinta Naruto hanya memakai pelumas untuk memudahkan kejantanannya yang super memasuki Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak merasa kesakitan walau pada akhirnya justru Sasuke lah yang akan berteriak meminta Naruto lebih menyodok lubangnya, jadi hanya lubrican dan kondom alat bantu yang sering mereka gunakan.

"_**Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven"**_

"_**For too long, for too long"**_

"_**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven"**_

"_**For too long, for too long"**_

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dan tinggal bersama di apartement Naruto dengan izin dan restu dari kedua orang tuanya dan diiringi tangisan lebay Itachi, melepas otouto tercintanya untuk tinggal bersama orang yang dicintainya. Alasannya simple, bukankah mereka akan lebih leluasa untuk melakukan sex dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka inginkan. Tak jarang Naruto menyerang Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengetik di depan tv mereka. Naruto kemudian mengecup Sasuke, mencium, memberikan lumatan panas yang berakhir Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan menunda melanjutkan tugasnya yang sedang ia ketik dan memilih melayani dan menyambut permainan panas Naruto.

Atau kadang saat Sasuke sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur, saat Naruto tidak puas karena hanya menyaksikan punggung Sasuke dari belakang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Naruto lalu menyelipkan tangannnya dan merangkap memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Memasukkan tangan nakalnya pada celana boxer yang dipakai Sasuke, memaksa Sasuke menerima ciuman panas dan undangan bercinta dari si Dobe yang sangat ia cintai ini, saat tangan lincah Naruto meremas pelan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Tak butuh berapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap langsung pada iris biru Naruto yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu untuk memakannya.

"Aku sedang masak makan malam Dobe". Ucap Sasuke dan hanya dibalas "Tapi aku hanya mau makan kau Teme". Yang diakhiri dengan Sasuke mematikan kompor, berbalik kearah Naruto, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan meneruskan pagutan panas mereka. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka kemudian bercinta di dapur aka "kitchen sex". Pokoknya tiada hari tanpa bercinta, mungkin karena mereka masih sama-sama muda, dan mudah terbakar gairah. Apalagi tinggal bersama orang yang kau cintai yang terkadang seperti mengundang dengan kata-kata "Serang aku Dobe, dan kita akan bercinta". Ok, mungkin itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi liar sang Uzumaki. Dan dunia terasa milik berdua, dan ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar erangan Naruto dan Sasuke saat memulai penyatuan dua tubuh kembali untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"_**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify"**_

"_**You can make a sinner change his ways"**_

"_**Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light"**_

"_**And right there is where I wanna stay"**_

Naruto bersumpah tidak akan pernah dapat jauh dari Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Bila setiap saat yang ia bayangkan hanya Sasuke yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Bila ditanya padanya hal apa yang membuatnya bahagia, kalau dulu jawabnya adalah ramen, maka beda jawabannya setelah ia mengenal sex bersama Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Tanpa ragu Naruto akan langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja berada bersama Sasuke, berdua menghabiskan waktu" dengan tambahan bercinta di pikiran Naruto. Hal itu sudah bukan hal aneh bila kau mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto bahkan rela tidak makan ramen selama beberapa minggu karena Sasuke beralasan, "Mulutmu bau ramen Dobe, jangan berani menciumku atau berada dekat dengan ku saat kau sudah makan makanan menggelikan tersebut". Ancam Sasuke pada suatu waktu saat Naruto kembali menyerangnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya sedikit kesal karena Naruto terlambat pulang padahal Sasuke sampai tertidur di ruang tamu demi menunggu kepulangan Dobe nya, yang semakin membuatnya kesal saat mengetahui sebelum pulang, Naruto makan ramen bersama Gaara, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang merupakan sahabat dekat Naruto.

Sasuke sudah cukup merasa di nomer duakan saat Naruto sibuk dengan ramen nya, dan semakin memicu amarah Sasuke saat nama Gaara ikut disebut. Bagaimanapun Sasuke cemburu pada Sabaku tersebut karena mengetahui Gaara dulu pernah membantu sex terapi Naruto walaupun tidak berhasil, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak rela walau itu hanya masa lalu, lagi pula Gaara adalah sepupu Naruto, jadi mungkin wajar saja Gaara mencoba membantu Naruto soal sex waktu itu.

Dan demi Sasuke, Naruto bahkan rela tidak memakan ramen yang dulu ia bersumpah tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen yang merupakan soulmate bagi Naruto. Tapi bila ditanya sekarang, Naruto akan menjawab, tentu saja soulmatenya adalah Sasuke, karena Naruto tak dapat membayangkan bisa hidup bila sampai Sasuke meninggalkannya. Walau Sasuke tidak akan benar-benar serius dengan ucapan dan ancamannya kalau Naruto masih sibuk dengan ramen bodohnya tersebut.

See? Naruto rela melakukan apapun dan membuat pengakuan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke nya kembali, " to got him under my skin" begitulah kira-kira pikiran Naruto. Dan untuk berada disamping Sasuke selalu berdua selamanya. Naruto akan meninggalkan apapun yang tidak disukai Sasuke dan membuat pengakuan, "you the only one Sasuke" dan berakhir dengan Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan untuk menarik Sasuke ke ranjang mereka dan mulai bercinta. Tidak ada kata lain dibenak si pirang selain, "making love with you Sasuke", and we stay together forever.

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

"_**Can I just stay here?"**_

"_**Spend the rest of my days here?"**_

"_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah"**_

"_**Can't I just stay here?"**_

"_**Spend the rest of my days here?"**_

Sebagai pasangan, bertengkar adalah hal yang lumrah dan normal terjadi, tidak terkecuali bagi pasangan Naruto Sasuke. Sasuke yang paling sensitif, ia paling tidak tahan mendengar gosip yang beredar seputar Naruto, walau kalau di fikir dengan kepala dingin, si Dobe nya itu tidak mungkin rela bertaruh untuk kehilangan dirinya dengan kata lain berselingkuh atau main dibelakangnya.

Demi kolor Itachi, Sasuke yakin 100% Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Selain dikarenakan Naruto hanya dapat making love hanya dengan Sasuke, tapi di dalam hati Sasuke kadang merasa was-was kalau Naruto penasaran dan mencoba melakukannya dengan partner lain selain dirinya. Siapa lagi yang sanggup membuat seorang Uchiha cemburu kalau bukan Gaara. Dalam pandangan Sasuke yang sebenarnya terlalu over protective pada Naruto, Gaara merupakan ancaman yang harus dijauhkan dari Naruto.

Dan bila tidak sengaja Naruto membahas soal Gaara dengan Sasuke, maka tidak ada jatah bagi Naruto malam ini. Sasuke akan mengusir Naruto dengan melemparkan bantal dan guling dari kamar mereka dan menyuruh Naruto tidur di sofa. Walau pada akhirnya Sasuke akan merasa bersalah, terlebih rasa kesepian saat Naruto tak berada disampingnya. Maka setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar terlelap, Sasuke akan menghampiri pasangan yang sangat ia cintai tersebut, kemudian menyelimuti Naruto karena pada dasarnya ia tak pernah benar-benar marah pada Naruto, karena ia tahu dan menyadari betapa dalam perasaan Naruto padanya. Betapa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya sehingga tak ingin menyakitinya, sehingga walau ia tahu Sasuke kesal atau marah padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia akan menerima, karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak bisa tidur tanpa kehadirannya disampingnya.

Saat Sasuke akan beranjak setelah menyelimuti Naruto, maka Naruto akan menarik tangan Sasuke, Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia tak dapat tidur tanpa kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya.

"Mau kemana Suke"? Tanya Naruto masih sambil memejamkan mata.

"Temani aku tidur disini Suke, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada kau, kau tahu itu kan"? dan Sasuke hanya pasrah saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya sehingga jatuh pada tubuh si pirang. Selanjutnya mereka akan tertidur di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar. Dan bisa dibayangkan kejadian selanjutnya? Tidak, mereka tidak bercinta, tapi diakhiri dengan suara "duk" keras saat tubuh Naruto akhirnya jatuh kebawah, bagaimanapun sofa bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk ditiduri, apalagi dengan dua tubuh.

Naruto mengerang pelan, melihat Sasuke yang masih terlelap dengan "angel face" nya setelah mendorong Naruto kebawah. Naruto lalu menggendong Sasuke ala bridal style ke kamar mereka, tidak tega menyaksikan Sasuke tidur dengan ruang terbatas begitu dan tidak ingin Sasuke bangun dengan mengeluh badan nya yang pegal-pegal, serasa tidur di langit-langit kamar. Bisa-bisa Naruto tak mendapat jatah bercinta dari Sasuke. "Oh no". Batin Naruto miris membayangkan hal tersebut. Saat Naruto meletakkan Sasuke dengan posisi yang nyaman, kemudian ia menyelimuti Sasuke dan mencium kening Sasuke tanpa niat membangunkan, hanya sekedar ungkapan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke melebihi apapun.

Saat Naruto bersiap tidur, Sasuke lalu mengambil tangan Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil berkata, "Peluk aku Dobe, dingin". Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung sasuke, kemudian memeluk Sasuke sampai pagi. Ia ingin selalu bisa seperti ini. Menghabiskan hari bersama Sasuke selalu selamanya.

"_**Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven"**_

"_**For too long, for too long"**_

"_**Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven"**_

"_**For too long, for too long"**_

Karena bagi Naruto, berada disisi Sasuke adalah tempatnya, mendapatkan Sasuke adalah takdir yang membahagia kan, bercinta dengan Sasuke adalah surga terindah baginya dan Sasuke adalah hidupnya. Karena tidak butuh kata untuk menunjukkan atau membuktikan pada dunia apa yang ia rasakan. Cukup Naruto dan Sasuke mengerti, "Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven, for too long" saat bersama Sasuke dan setelah menghabiskan cukup waktu dan tenaga untuk saling menyerang saat bercinta dengan Sasuke, dengan Sasuke yang tunduk dibawah tubuhnya,.

**End**

**Author Note : Satu lagi saya persembahkan song fic bagi para readers pencinta NaruSasu. Mungkin disini Naruto telihat "over pervert", yah memang begitulah Naruto, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menikmati tubuh Sasuke..#dichidoried+rasenggan#.. **

**Fic ini sebenarmya sudah lama ingin saya buat berdasarkan lagu Bruno Mars "Locked out of heaven", dari awal saya dengerin lagu ini, langsung kepikiran buat song fic NaruSasu, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Naruto itu Cuma Sasukesexual, jadi wajar aja kan kalau Naruto cuma bisa "hard" sama Sasuke, bukan sama yang lain, #ditimpukreaderss#, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, yang Narutosexual..hehe, saya tau masih banyak sekali kekurangan, tp saya Cuma berusaha bikin fic ini, dan saya kembalikan pada readers, suka syukur, kalau ga, hontoni gomenasai, saiyaaa cuma seorang yang berusaha menyampaikan imajinasi saiyaaahh tentang hubungan NaruSasu. Akhir kata RnR if u don't mind, sankyu.**


End file.
